A God's Cherry Blossom
by sesshoumaru12
Summary: Sakura was well off in life until an unexpected twist of fate robs her of all that, now having to start all over again in new settings will she be able to trust the new man she meets? Or will the self proclaimed god loose his blossom forever? Read to find out! Please review. I LOVE REVIEWS! :) flames welcome to
1. Say Goodbye

Title: A God's Cherry Blossom

Chapter One: Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or its characters and as with all my other stories, this is the only time I will be saying this. I recently became rather taken with the idea of Pein and Sakura and this is one of the two stories I'll be making. Its sister story will be called A God's Favorite Blossom. These two stories will also have cousin stories, however they will be an Itachi and Sakura. Which also makes me wonder about a Sakura Hidan… I'll let you know for sure in later chapters but for now.. ON WITH THE STORY!

"Talking" _'Thinking' __**'Inner Sakura' **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Come on Sakura were going be late if you don't hurry up!" Ino pig was in a big hurry to get back to school today because instead of going on the family vacation with her boyfriend she chose to go with her family instead and now I had to be rushed through my morning rituals just so she could suck face with Kiba.

"He'll still be there to suck face when I'm done Ino Pig! Five more minutes isn't going to kill you!" I yelled down at her. She and Kiba had gotten together in middle school, Hinata and Naruto had gotten together as well and so had Tenten and Neji. And who could ever forget Temari and Shikamaru? Gaara and Kankuro had both objected strongly until Ino had thrown some bimbos at them.

"Shut it Forehead and get down here!" She screeched up at me. I laughed and sat down at my vanity. Picking up my brush I started to undo various tangles in my hair that fell to mid back. Some days it really was a pain in the butt, but oh well. Then I slid on some black eyeliner on my upper lids in a very thin line to bring out the brightness of my eyes. My cheeks kept a natural blush so I grabbed my clear gloss, applied a light coat and then dropped it and walked over to my walk in closet. I peeled off my navy blue tank top and black spandex shorts. I threw the discarded clothes into the nearby hamper and reached up to the shelf containing three very large cloth bins. Finally reaching the target, I pulled it down after fishing out a pretty blue lace pair I replaced the bin. I shimmied into the thong and pulled down the bin to the right of the previously pulled bin and pulled out a pretty sky blue bra to match the thong and replace that bin as well. Trailing my fingers along the racks of clothes I had, I sighed not really having any idea on what to wear at all. It was the start of my first year of High school at Konoha high, the public school where all the annoying pricks went. Sadly my parents wouldn't put me in at Fire High the private Highs School where all my friends went… ugh even Sasuke and his stupid girlfriend Karin went there… of course his Brother Itachi was already a walking into Junior year with all of his friends.

"SAKURA HURRY!" My arm fell, and I finally just grabbed my favorite black spandex mini skirt that stopped an inch above my knees, and paired it with a ruby red tank top and topped that with my favorite black super oversized jacket that I had gotten from my dad a few years ago for Christmas. I leaned down and picked out a pair of black ballet flats. Finally done I walked out of my closet, grabbed my messenger bag off my night stand and started down the stairs. Ino would be mad that I'd left my hair so dull in this semi pretty outfit. Skipping the last step I went to grab my keys to my cherry red mustang, but a perfectly French manicured hand stopped me dead.

"And just where do you think you're going with _that _hair?" Ino was furious and I couldn't help but laugh. She gave a sharp frown and my smile faded as I lowered my head. She grabbed my shoulders, turned me around and shoved me step by grueling step back up the stairs to my room. It was simple but huge. Walking in there was at least ten feet between me and my bed that had been placed in the middle of the room, on the left wall was my closet, to the right was my bathroom, and on the far wall stood my vanity, dresser, and desk. Beside my bed against the north wall stood a night stand with a simple silver touch lamp. All the furniture was dark mahogany wood. My bed spread was black with little red and white flowers and stray wisps, the pillows matched. My bathroom towels were half red and half black. My hangers in my closet were the same, and my carpet was a deep plush maroon. I loved it and so did most of my friends. Ino continued to push till I was right in front of my vanity where Ino pushed me to sit facing away from the mirror. She grabbed the brush, and a hair tie and a deep red hair clip. I sighed for the hundredth time it seemed that morning and decided fighting her was useless, and just let her do as she would. Five minutes later she had pulled all my hair into a high pony tail and then clipped it into a fountain. My bangs were left to fell to my chin. Ino frowned, walked over to my bathroom and after rummaging around for a few minutes she returned with a pair of scissors. Pulling all my bangs together and twisting them in a spiral she began to cut in up and down directions. I scowled at her not happy with her treatment of my hair. Stepping back she threw away the now massive chunk of missing hair and setting down the scissors, she picked up a small mirror and let me see. I gasped, my bangs were perfect! They were short and shaggy but still came down just past my eye brows, she swept them to the right and smiled tugging me up, pulling the mirror out of my hands and returning it before tugging me out of my room, down the stairs and toward the front door.

"I swear your parents bought a mansion just to infuriate me!" Ino growled. She was right though the mansion my parents had bought was excessive with eight rooms, each had their own bathroom. Then down stairs on the first floor there was an industrial sized kitchen stocked daily with only the freshest ingredients from the local market. There was also a theater, a living room, the guest bathroom, and the main entrance. In the basement there was an Olympic sized swimming pool, a full track, a state of the art gym and of course a whole section set up specifically for boxing, fighting, sparring and any other type of combat, as well as four walls and three racks just for weapons and gear of any desired sort. The attic, it was one massive room spanning the length of the whole mansion and it was my room. The mansion its self spanned the width of six football fields and stood twice as long. It was three stories not including the basement. Each level had a wraparound porch. Grabbing the keys to my mustang, we finally stepped out of my house onto the stone walkway leading up to my front deck. I locked the door and noticed a note from my parents. Ripping it off I stuffed it in my pocket, I'd read it later during the day. We took each of the six steps quickly off of my porch, turned left down the path, went over the wooden bridge and to the six car garage. I typed in my personal pin code into the security pad by the first door. Pressing 'Enter' I waited as the third door opened quickly. I walked over, pushed the unlock button on my keys, then hit the trunk button, lifting the lid, Ino and I threw in our bags and I slammed the lid shut. I smiled, walked to the drivers side, slid in and turned on the ignition. Ino grabbed the Aux cord and her IPod.

"I am not listening to it's a Barbie world again!" I growled at her. She sniffed and her head dropped in sadness. I sighed..

"Fine! One time, but that's IT!" I huffed. She cheered instantly. I shook my head at her and backed my car out of the garage. Once we were out and halfway turned around, I reached up to the small button on my visor and pressed it, watching as the garage door slid shut silently. Seeing the little red light flicking to life on the security pad again I nodded, and cut the wheel to the right heading down the half mile driveway. At the end I pressed the second button on the visor and waited as the front gates slid open. Pulling out almost to the main road, I pressed the button again and drove out as the gate slid firmly shut again. I sped up and got ready to get onto the onramp that lead toward her school. I'd have to drop her off first since she had refused to drive today saying Kiba was going to bring her home after their welcome home date. I rolled my eyes and listened as she blared it's a Barbie world and sang along, this was by far one of the longer twenty minute rides I would probably ever be able to think of. Flooring it we rocketed down the off ramp and screeched around a few corners pulling onto the long three mile drive to her fancy pants private school. I slowed down and halfway enjoyed the drive as the Barbie song went off and a more sensible song came on.

"I don't know why you listen to that crap Ino." I said seriously considering castrating Naruto for showing it to her.

"Oh come on Sakura! Cheer up! You'll never get a boyfriend being all Debbie Downer! Besides, I happen to like that song." Her words cut a little more than they should have but she was right, I was one of the last in our friend circle to not be taken by someone. Heck, even Lee, Shino, and Choji had all found girlfriends. I truly was the last one not taken. I gripped the steering wheel a little harder and wished she would have just driven herself today.

"And I really don't see why your parents won't let your aunt Tsunade let you join Fire High! Besides all the uniforms and separate dorms, it's amazing even the cafeteria is way better than crappy Konoha High! Don't even get me started on those god awful Bathrooms!" she groaned wagging her finger at me.

"Ino, your pushing it." I said speeding up, the gates finally coming into view. This weekend Ino would have to lug all of her crap out of my house and move into her new dorm at Fire High, all students were required to live on campus, and only exceptional juniors and the senior class could apply for coed dorms, all the lower classmen had to live in separate dorms on opposite ends of the campus. The Coed dorm lay smack in between the two. The various buildings lay scattered at various points. As you came in the Main gates, you came to the student parking lot, then further back was the main office and on connected to it was the Headmistresses' office and home. Then further to the west was gym/Field house, to the east lay the four buildings for classes, each four stories high, one for each grade level, and beside them was a two story cafeteria building. Then to the south spread way, way, way out were the three dorm rooms, a circular courtyard lay in the very middle. It held a fountain, Marble benches, Rose bushes, and four archways, one for each of the cardinal directions. The sprawling lawns were perfectly manicured. All the bushes were trimmed daily and the surrounding forests were kept at a distance. The forest had a ten mile thickness and beyond them lay a nine foot fence with barbed wire at the top, the fence ran along the whole perimeter of the school so that there was only one entrance and one exit. I slowed to a stop at the gate and rolled down my window.

"Hi, I'm just dropping of my friend so she can get to class, she's moving in this weekend." I smiled up at the male guard, his face was set hard.

"All students were supposed to have moved onto campus two weeks ago." His voice was gruff and unhappy with us.

"She just got back from vacation." I plead with him, and watched as he stepped into the booth, picked up the phone, dialed a number and had a conversation with whoever was on the other end of the line for a good five minutes before hanging up, sliding open the window and looking pointedly at me.

"You have five minutes to get inside, drop her off at the far end of the student parking lot and get out, she'll have to walk from the parking lot. Oh, and your aunt says hi Sakura." He said finally cracking a tiny smile. I flushed and gave a bright smile before driving forward as the gates opened and then closed again behind us. I navigated the parking lot to the far end narrowly avoiding hitting some dumb blond guy walking with a red haired boy. Both glared and continued along their way. The red head was a friend to the blond headed boy, and the blond was Ino's cousin, Deidara.

"Ya know Sakura, Hitting Sasori and Deidara isn't the right way to make friends around here." She giggled before smoothing out her hair one more time. I laughed and pulled up to a park at the farthest end of the student parking lot.

"Whelp this is where you get out so I can get on to my crappy day at normal school." I chuckled. She gazed unamused at me before checking her makeup once more, throwing open the door, getting out, closing the door, and walking to the trunk. She tapped on it once, I popped it and after she got her bag she slammed down the lid and I couldn't help the cringe. She smiled and waved and Kiba came bounding up to her instantly devouring her face with his. Her pretty purple tank top and matching sweat pants and hoodie getting messed up. Her hair had been pulled into a high bun and she of course had done her make up to the nines going all out with the sparkle eye shadow and eyeliner. Surprisingly she wore uggs instead of her normal heeled boots. I shook my head, backed up a tiny bit and drove toward the gate not even bothering to wave as I passed Naruto who was pulling at Sasuke who was being hung onto by the ever present Karin. I wanted to gag but I chose to ignore them instead.

'_Hmm I wonder where Hinata is? She's usually with Naruto.'_ The gate keeper saw me coming and opened the gates right as Naruto came running toward my car. I slammed the gas peddle and was long gone before he could make five bounds. I half way felt bad but I didn't want him to see the tears running down my face either. Ino was lucky and was able to stay with all our friends while I had to go to the crappy regular school that always got vandalized and broken into. I hated that my parents wouldn't just let me go to school with everyone but they thought that it was a bad idea since they walked in on Sasuke and Naruto fighting because Sasuke had accidentally tripped and fell and his lips had landed squarely against mine in a forced kiss. Naruto had thought he had done it on purpose but he honestly hadn't. The damage was done though, because after my parents saw them swinging blows at each other and me crying they had deemed the boys as a bad influence and wouldn't let me be anywhere near them or any school they went to, even if my aunt ran said school. It just wasn't fair. My phone started to buzz and the song How you Remind me by Nickelback came blaring out of my phone. I sucked in a deep breath willing the tears away, I slid the answer bar to the right across my iPhone 4, allowing the call to stop the music so that the conversation was channeled through my sound system instead.

"What?!" I snapped unhappy that I had been called by Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" his voice was deep, much richer than the boyish squeak it had been when we had last hung out and my heart clenched.

"You know what's wrong. And to top it off Ino was rubbing it in on the way over here." I cried, knowing he knew I had left crying. He sighed into the phone and I could just see the look of exasperation on his face.

"You'll be 18 in two weeks Sakura and then you can come whenever you want despite your parents wanting you nowhere near us." His voice dropped a little deeper and it made me shiver slightly.

"It's too long!" I cried at him gunning back onto the onramp heading to the opposite side of town not ready to face today's ridicule.

"You can do it Sakura! Just remember our pact. I have to go Karin is coming back." There was a click and music was pouring through the sound system again. I sucked in all the breath I could and held it all in my lungs till my tears stopped. Then I slowly let out all the trapped air, almost chocking at the last second. I slowed down on the off ramp and turned left and right down a few streets. Pulling into the cracked up parking lot, I was jostled along until I slid my car into park in the last spot at the very end of the lot. First block was already well under way, I may as well wait the last twenty minutes till next block. With that I cut the engine and picked up my phone to check the time. It was nine thirty. I scrolled through my contacts coming to Ino's Name and sent a quick text.

**To: Ino Pig**

**From: Cherry Blossom**

**You owe me big time.. I missed first block! **

With that I hit send and shut my phone off. Throwing it onto the passenger seat I reclined a tiny bit and stared at the roof suddenly remembering I had the note from my parents to read.

_Sakura,_

_We left early this morning on an emergency call, it seems a teenager was involved in some sort of gang activity and was in need of intensive care. You know what to do if we don't make it home in time to see you off tomorrow._

_We love you Sakura._

_-P.s. we have a surprise for you in a few weeks for your birthday._

_-Love mom and dad._

I smiled and yet was slightly annoyed that they were the ones being called when there were five dozen others capable of taking care of any situation that they could take care of. I jumped as the sound of sirens wailed past the school, I couldn't see the vehicle to determine which set of teams they belonged to but I could almost guarantee you that they were ambulance sirens. I sighed, sent up a prayer for whatever poor soul it was being carted off in the meat wagon and slid the note into the glove box before removing the keys from the ignition then opening the door and shoving the phone into my bra as I stood and exited my car. I walked toward my school pressing the lock button on my keys and dropping them into the inner pouch of my black messenger bag after slinging it onto my left shoulder. I stood in front of my second period class.

'_Ugh, Math.' _ I thought.

'_**Better than the creeper that teaches P.E during 4**__**th**__** block… we may want to skip today, if I remember correctly were supposed to be doing laps in the pool today.' **_Inner chimed in for the first time all day

'_Blehh! I probably will skip. Bye for now inner.'_


	2. Crash and Burn

Title: A God's Cherry Blossom

Chapter 2: Crash and Burn

"Talking" _'Thinking' __**'inner Sakura' **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SAKURA, SAKURA,SAKURA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I slipped into my class, made it all the way to the back and after pulling out my notebook and pen I settled in to get caught up on the notes. After Kakashi finished the last of the twenty two notes he ambled over to his desk, sat down and resumed reading his perverted book.

"Do whatever, just don't let the volume level get out of hand. If you must leave you will come to me first. Other than that, don't disturb my reading." His voice was smooth, deep and more than bored. I sighed hoping the day would fly by so I could get home. I almost thought about pulling out my phone and texting a friend but then I remembered it was in my bra and I really didn't want to draw any more attention to my already expanded chest and besides there were too many perverted hormonal boys in here to be comfortable with doing that yet. I'd have to wait until lunch or afterschool to pull it out. Twenty minutes later after sitting bored and doodling randomly in my note book I looked down only to see a very cute boy with spikey hair holding a cherry blossom.

'_**It still amazes me that you don't pay any attention to your drawings until you're finished.. And yet you still manage to draw mini works of art.' **_Inner commented dryly.

'_Well excuse me for being talented.' _I blandly replied back. Receiving no reply I gathered up all of my things, shoved them into my bag and walked out of Kakashi's Math class. Glancing down one more time at my schedule I gave a light smile.

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Grade: 9**

**1****st**** block: English with Asuma**

**2****nd**** block: Math with Kakashi**

**3****rd**** block: Science with Kabuto **

**4****th**** block: Gym with Guy and Orochimaru **

**5****th**** block: Art with Kurenai **

**6****th**** block: lunch**

**7****th**** block: History with Kotetsu**

**8****th**** block: Club with designated instructor.**

**Parking space: 69A **

**Konoha High School home of the mighty ducks!**

I cringed at the ducks part, but it wouldn't be long before I moved and joined the ranks of the Trojans, with or without the blessings of my loved ones. I sighed and scampered up the stair case to my third room block. Kabuto gave me the chills and not in the good way, but he was one of the best instructors in his field of expertise.

"Move it freak!" one of the guys shoved past me into the science room. I almost lost my bag but grabbed it at the last second. I bit my tongue and tried not to throttle him, the last thing I needed was to be suspended this close to my birthday. I sighed heavily and walked in after readjusting my bag. Reaching the back desk thankfully by the window, I sat down, but didn't bother with pulling out any materials. Kabuto preferred oral exams and videos to textbooks and lectures. The bell rang and right as everyone was settling in for the period the door banged open showing a very disgruntled errand boy sent from the office.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kabuto bellowed at the poor boy. He froze suddenly forgetting the reason he was sent here.

"Well?! If you keep me waiting I'll have you in afterschool detention for two weeks for such a disruption!" Kabuto was actually upset.

"Sorry sir, the office asked I specifically come as quick as possible and deliver this urgent message." The slip he handed to Kabuto wasn't the normal green or even the dreaded blue like usual. The errand boy bowed low excusing himself but right before he dashed out his eyes darted to me with a pity filled expression.

'_What the heck?' _no one ever looked at me that way.

'_**For once I have no clue… I wonder what's going on.' **_Inner sounded just as confused as I did. I tuned back into the real world. The red slip in Kabuto's hand was unnerving but not unheard of. The office usually only sent out the red slips for true emergencies.

"Miss Haruno, gather your things immediately, your leaving." With that he filed away the note into his filing cabinet and gave a weak smile, but his lips, for once, didn't reaching his eyes. I stood, slung my bag onto my shoulder and walked out headed for the office. Looking over to the parking lot there were two police cars.

'_Okay, really now, What the HELL is going on?!' _ This time inner remained quiet and a knot began to form in the pit of my stomach. I sped up and almost arriving, the doors to the office were flung open by two cops, I frowned but said a polite thank you anyway wondering what was going on. I reached the front desk to talk to Mrs. Urahara the main receptionist.

"Mrs. Urahara what's going on? I didn't request to be taken out today." She grabbed a tissue from a tissue box to wipe away the tears that were cascading down her pale cheeks.

"The Officers are here to escort you out Sakura, I'm so sorry." With that another wail went up from her tiny frame. The knot tightened drastically in my stomach.

"Sakura Haruno?" A velvet rich voice sounded from behind me, I swiveled around to see the man. He was cute but he was also on the Uchiha Police force. In fact the entire Police force was composed of Uchiha men with a few exceptions, of course.

"Yes?" My voice sounded more stable than I was feeling.

"My Name is Shisui Uchiha, I don't know if you remember me or not, but I'm Itachi and Sasuke's cousin. I've been sent to escort you to your parents."

"Yeah I remember you, what's going on? Did something happen?" now my voice was starting to shake. His smile faltered a bit and I had the answer I didn't want.

"My associate is responsible for driving your car to your home while I take you to your parents." With that he turned and began to walk out the door, temporarily dumbfounded I simply followed not fully comprehending the situation. We got into the car, I had long sense handed over my keys to the other guy and now we were speeding, well more like rocketing down the interstate to the hospital. Well technically it was my hospital, my parents owned it and I'd been working there for two years, I was their sole heir so if something had happened to them it would instantly fall to me. Twelve miles later were finally rocketed off the off ramp, only slowing minimally. We turned left and then two blocks down swerved right and rolled to a screeching stop in front of the ER entrance. The knot in my stomach threatened to make me spill my breakfast all over the heated pavement as I stepped out of the police vehicle, my bag still slung across my body. I reached into my bra, and hit the power button on my phone but left it there.

"This way Sakura." Shisui called out to me already halfway into the sliding glass doors. I jogged over and had to power walk to keep up with him as he walked past the entrance desk, toward the nurses station. There was a buzz about the place that set me on edge, the nurses were stealing glances at me as we walked past. He punched the up button at the elevator, it binged open and we slid in, he jammed the button for the top floor and we had to wait five grueling minutes as the elevator climbed to the top floor. I took that time to take in a deep breath, and look at my reflection. My hair was ruffled up and unruly; my face was unnaturally pale and my makeup had faded a bit. Finally the doors chimed open and we walked out. Turning left we walked to the end of the hall, then turned right to the very end of the hall. There was one massive set of double doors, it was the master suit of the entire hospital. My parents used to have to stay overnight a few times a week so they had it built in so they could be comfortable and luckily it could easily accommodate all of ten people at a time. Shisui stopped right in front of the doors and turned to me.

"This is where I stop, I was ordered simply to bring you here, and then guard the door. You'll be going in alone. I'm So sorry Sakura. Call I call someone for you? A friend or close Relative maybe?" I was taken aback slightly at the suggestion of calling someone and the apology, but it sounded more of a demand than a suggestion so I rattled off the first name I could think of.

"Please call my Aunty Tsunade. Ask her to come quickly and quietly. Whatever is going on, I want it kept quiet until I can deal with it. Thank you." He nodded and walked halfway down the hall to the phone on the wall. I took one last deep breath before pushing open the doors. I saw the normal penthouse living room, the television, the connecting kitchenette to the left, the small closet to the right. To the right there was a hall way that led to both a laundry room and further back was a massive bathroom. To the left was the Hallway with the five bedrooms. I closed the door, and walked first to my room. Opening the door, I tossed my bag on the queen sized bed with the red comforter. I closed the door and continued down the hall.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out as I reached their room, I heard a faint double beeping but no reply. I thrust the door open and winced as it banged against the sidewall. I heard a blood curdling scream and wondered where it came from before sinking to my knees and realizing it was my own voice screaming. My parents lay in hospital beds wrapped head to toe in bandages. My dad was missing his right arm and his right foot. His face was completely wrapped save for the breathing tube. My mother was missing both legs and her right arm. The only interruption to the bandages on her face was the breathing tube. There were wires off all types and blood cleaning machines hooked up to them, constantly draining and cleaning their blood before pushing it back into their bodies. I sucked in a deep breath before letting loose a louder, more shrill scream before backing up crab style until I hit the wall opposite their bedroom door. I glanced across their room at the television which had been left on for some reason. It was on the news channel showing a clip of my parent's car speeding down along the road, swerving to avoid what appeared to be a young man about mid height. Dark hair, dark clothes, and pale skin. I watched helplessly as the car sped uncontrolled into a set of tall, twisting trees. The next thing that appeared was a fire ball and while my mothers' side connected first the car crunched and wrapped around the tress in what was the last waking moments of my parents' life. I hardly took in the fact the male that caused them to crash darted off the other side of the road. I stared transfixed as I dragged in another ragged breath and screamed my heart out begging this to be one sick, twisted nightmare. My throat burned, my eyes stung and my whole heart was not but gone. I felt a pair of hands grab me by the shoulders. I twisted out of the grasp and began to crawl away to the far end of the hall, I didn't make it very far before I was grabbed up and came face to tear streaked face with my aunt. I begged and pleaded and cried and screamed myself into a stupor. The world finally faded to near nothingness and I felt my self being picked up by a different set of arms. The last thing I heard before falling into the deep abyss was my aunt.

"Thanks Sasuke, just put her in her room. Remember this doesn't go beyond you and I. Keep your phone on you. I've already talked to all of your teacher and notified them that you have express permission to have it on you at all times." Her voice was light but grateful all the same.

"Of course, I'm going now, but I'll be back after school. Alone. I won't be leaving again after that until she sends me away." I fell into the abyss with the scent of Sasuke's cologne and gave a light smile. Then the world was truly gone away.


	3. Revelations

**Title: **A God's Cherry Blossom

**Chapter 3:** Revelations

"Talking" _"Thinking" __**"Inner Sakura"**_

_**SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, **_

The vivid sounds of people talking above me was unsettling, the fact that I easily identified all three of them was however reassuring.

"What do we do now? If we tell the school people will treat her differently. But if we don't and if she spirals out of control over the loss of her parents it could destroy everything she's worked so hard to obtain." Sasuke. His voice was like gin and gravel. Thankfully he smelled like cinnamon so he was easy to pick out. He stood to my left.

"If?! Are you kidding me? if? You're asking what happens IF she spirals into uncontrollable despair over the fact that her parents were officially announced dead five minutes ago when their hearts finally gave out? It's really not a matter of if, so much as a when." Naruto. Nails on a chalk board couldn't even begin to cover the agitatingly loud volume and pitch he was using. It's no wonder I woke up. He stood at the foot of my bed. He of course smelled like pork ramen. My blood boiled slightly at the fact that he was doubting me so much.

"After all, any sane person would spiral! They left her with everything they had and the fact is she probably won't know what to do with all of it. Let alone how to deal with the loss of not one but both parents. I say we keep her here and/or at least one of us three should take shifts staying with her until she has had time to mourn properly, and we know for sure that she isn't in danger of hurting herself." Naruto continued. My blood was beyond boiling but the medical side of me knew he was making a rational, smart decision for once.

"And just how long is the proper amount of time to mourn?" the third voice was high pitched and just as annoying. How had Ino been dragged into this? At least she smelled decently of watermelon and sandalwood. She stood to my right. Inner Sakura was awake and glaring daggers at Naruto at the moment but I was surprised that she had yet to say anything so far.

"I think at least a year maybe two should be okay. Then we can cut back to only taking shifts with her every third to fifth night. Maybe even just on the weekends." Naruto replied.

"She won't like it. If she finds out you even suggested it she would probably have your head." Sasuke was the one to talk this time.

"It's for her own good whether she likes it or not." Naruto sounded more mature in the one sentence than I had ever heard him before but that didn't change the facts that I was way beyond pissed. I cracked my eyes open to glare at him. None of them had noticed that I was even awake yet.

"And just what the hell gives you the right to decide what is and isn't good for me? You have no authority over me, and if you so much as dare to try a stunt like that I will personally have you banned from my hospital and I will put up a restraining order against you. Am I clear?" I growled out. By now I had managed to sit up with my back against my headboard of the bed in what was now my hospital pent house in the hospital that now belonged to me. I would have to have everything in the apartment stripped out and replaced. I would also have to plan a funeral for two people I loved dearly and then try to find the sorry soul who caused this whole mess. Plans began to churn around in my mind about what would need to be done in the next three weeks.

"But Sakura! Your parents just died! You need all the support you can get! It's only natural that we should be here to watch and protect you." Uzumaki Naruto was stepping well beyond his boundaries.

"Shut it! You have no authority in my hospital. I will attend a checkup once a week for a year to evaluate my stability. If at any point I start to slip I will seek out professional help and give control to my aunt until I am able to fully handle my responsibilities. If you continue to question me I will have you removed." I know it was cold and I didn't sound the least bit upset over my parents but the shell shock and the anger hadn't worn off yet and I wasn't willing to let go of the anger just yet.

"Sakura I think Naruto is right on this one." Ino chimed, it seemed she was against me on this one to. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"And you Sasuke? How do you feel?" I asked not bothering to look him in the face.

"He agrees with us of course." Naruto again.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU! I ASKED SASUKE WHAT HIS OPININ IS, AND I DAMN WELL WANT TO HEAR IT FROM HIS LIPS!" I screamed throwing a pillow at Naruto. I glared for all I was worth at him.

"Well Sasuke?" I asked after a moment to calm down.

"I think your old enough to decide what is best for yourself, however I do want to stay with you for a day or two just to be sure. If after that point you decide you don't want to be around me then I will leave without any hesitation." He had softly taken a seat on the edge of my bed with his back facing the two blondes in the room. I searched his eyes for any hint of a lie but was thankful not to find even the slightest hint.

"Then it's settled. You two are leaving and your not going to say anything. Sasuke is staying for two days and then I will deal with everything from setting up the appointments to the funeral arrangements. After that I will be talking with my aunt about transferring schools." My voice was firm and left no room for argument.

"Actually I have already arranged for you to be transferred to my school. Also you'll be bunking in the coed dorm. You will have a shared room with two other people, and I have already decided who so no fussing. You can change the arrangements at least a week after you have started classes. No ifs ands or buts young lady. And you will be having dinner with me every Friday night so that I can personally check in on you since I'll be doing the stability checks. However as your legal guardian, and your aunt I'm giving you free reign on decisions concerning personal property which includes everything your parents left to you. Now I believe you two were asked to leave. I'll be contacting campus security to ensure you two aren't around my niece unless she asks for you. Now out with you I have personal matters to discuss with these two." My loving Aunt Tsunade was now sitting on the edge of my bed and I was happy to at least have her to help deal with everything. I leaned forward as the guards escorted the whining blonds out of my hospital. I wrapped my aunt in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much aunty. I can't believe it. Did they really die?" Tsunade pulled back and started to tear up.

"Yes, about ten minutes ago now. They've already been taken down to morgue to be prepared for burial. We can arrange the funeral for this next Monday and we'll invite everyone if you want or it can be a private event. But for now I think we should just call it a night and forget everything till morning. It is 11pm after all." She half chuckled, half sobbed. I nodded.

"I love you so much aunt Tsunade." I said wrapping her in one last hug. She got up and as she was leaving Sasuke bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight little sister. Till tomorrow." I smiled and whispered a quick goodnight. Over time Sasuke had become less of a love interest and more of a brother than anything and that was exactly how he chose to treat me. He turned out the lights and closed the door, and the room would have been in total darkness if it wasn't for my open window giving a perfect view of the hustle and bustle of the lively city thriving around me. I sighed, pulled up the covers, and rolled over to the dark side of my room. My eyes slammed shut and I cried myself to sleep. As the world faded to nothing my phone vibrated, I hazily unlocked my iPhone and read the text.

_Sorry to hear about your parents little hime._

_I'm stopping in to see you for a bit tomorrow. _

_Be ready for a small trip._

_- Itachi._

I smiled but didn't bother with a response. He could see that I had read it anyway, sly little iPhones giving away said information. As I slipped into a fitful sleep I could only wonder what Itachi would have in store.


	4. Adventure Time

Title: A God's Cherry Blossom

Chapter 4: Adventure Time

"Talking" _'Thinking' __**"Inner Sakura" "Phone conversation from callers side."**_

Waking up with a massive headache wasn't the first thing on my list of things to do today but I guess I wasn't going to have much of a choice. I rolled over and grabbed my phone, after unlocking it I opened the message Itachi had sent to me last night and smiled.

_**Pick me up in an hour.**_

_**Miss you Ita-kun!**_

_**-Cherry**_

Setting my phone down I rolled out of bed, grabbed a towel and walked over to my walk in shower. I stripped off my clothes from the day before, threw them in the nearby hamper and turned the water on full blast more on the warm side. After a moment I stepped in and began to lather up in my favorite Irish Spring body wash and followed it with Bali Mango body wash and rose and lavender shampoo and conditioner. I smiled, shut off the water, stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in my fluffy white towel. I walked over to my bed, plopped down on the edge and picked up my hone checking for any messages. I had two messages and one missed call. Unlocking my phone I opened my messages first. I clicked on Tsunade's name and quickly responded telling her I was in the shower and that I was about to leave. Next I opened Itachi's Message.

_I'm coming in. be decent when I get up there._

_-Itachi _

I smiled and sauntered over to my walk in closet. On the left I pulled down a red silk bra and thong set and shimmied into them. I found my favorite cotton black slacks and a beautiful red sleeveless silk top with a tear drop cut out just over my cleavage. My clothes hugged my lithe, hourglass figure almost like a second skin. I paired the outfit with ruby red flats and dangling ruby earrings. I then lined my emerald green eyes with charcoal black eye liner and put a clear gloss on my lips then pulled my hair into a clipped up water fountain. Some of the longer strands cascaded over my shoulders. I picked my wallet and phone up off my bedside table and put them in my pockets right as my doorbell rang. I strode through the apartment and to the door. I threw it open expecting to see Itachi so instead of checking who it was first I simply closed my eyes and jumped onto the solid wall of muscle and clung on for dear life. Wide, strong hands clasped my butt to hold me in place and that's when I realized it wasn't Itachi I had jumped onto. A deep rumbling laughter vibrated through the massive body I was still clung to.

"Whoa kitten, I know I'm loveable but at least take me to dinner first." The voice was a deep gravel.

"Kisame?" I hadn't seen my old wrestling partner in years, and now he was all grownup.

"The one and only Kitten." He laughed and I slid off of him. I scowled before pushing past him and latching onto Itachi.

"Ita-Kun, Kisa-chan is being mean ta me!" I fake cried, as I buried my nose in the side of his neck. He in turn wrapped an arm around my waist and then patted me on the back with his free hand before letting me go. Itachi had been a dear friend and peer since I was old enough to actually hold a decent conversation with him and he often made sure I knew enough to be useful in any situation.

"Whatever kitten, Itachi we should be going, we don't want to be late." Kisame was already walking back down the long hallway leading to my apartment.

"What are we going to do?" I asked suddenly unsure if I was dressed right. It was then that I took in how they looked. Itachi was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and his hair was tied back as per usual. Kisame wore a grey suit with a blue shirt.

"We are going to meet the rest of our group for a business deal and then were taking you out for the night." Itachi always had a smooth voice but the voice paired with the way he slid his hand in place on my back to guide me down the hall and out of the hospital had me under such a trance I didn't even mind him guiding me until we stopped at his car and he let go of me to open the passenger side door of his sleek black and silver corvette. I got in and he closed the door before going around and getting in on the drivers side.

"Kisame has a car on the other side of the building, he's going to meet us at the meeting spot." Itachi knew my curiosity better than I could have imagined.

"Oh, okay. Well thank you for getting me out of the hospital. Ya know it hasn't really hit me yet." I sighed reality coming crashing in on my start to a wonderful day.

"It probably won't set in for a few more days. I'm truly sorry for your loss Sakura. You know I'm always here for you." He reached across the console and grasped my hand brushing his thumb across my knuckles before bringing them up and gingerly kissing them, I blushed and whispered a quiet thank you. He smiled and our joined hands rested on the console. My phone stared blaring Mama's Song by Carrie Underwood and a weak smile covered my lips. Tsunade was a second mom to me, especially when mom and dad took off on extended business trips that could last up to half a year at a time. I sighed and slid the answer button across my phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello, Haruno residence." My voice automatically sliding into a sickly sweet tone.

"_**Hey, I'm just calling to let you know the arrangements have been made for Monday. It's an invite only deal. I've already sent out most of the invite but you'll have to send the last few to whoever you personally want to come. I've had the invites put on your bed."**_ Tsunade wasn't one to waist precious time or resources.

"Thank you. I assume the other information is also on my bed?" it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"_**Absolutely. I expect you to go over all the information and adjust your schedule accordingly, also if you want something changed call me and I'll deal with it." **_Her tone was slightly clipped but I knew she was having a stressful day at work.

"Thank you. Love you aunty." I smiled knowing she couldn't see it.

"_**I love you. Oh and sakura? Cut the crap, if you answer your phone to me like that again I will sew your mouth shut." **_With that she hung up, and I laughed and slid my phone back into my pocket, all the while I hadn't broken the hold on Itachi's hand.

"Sorry, that was my aunt with more details about the funeral." I sighed looking over at him while he drove. He gave a slight smile before fully pulling to a stop outside a top of the line VIP club. Only the super elite got into The Red Dawn but here we were parked in a special space in a security personal guarded underground parking garage big enough to hold at least 20 cars. Only half of the spaces were filled with a variety of expensive cars from different exotic companies, some foreign and others domestic.

"Here we'll meet the rest of the group. Do behave yourself Sakura." He got out, closed his door and quickly made his way around the car to help me get out as well. _'Ever the gentleman.' _Was the only thing I could think of. I smiled as he opened the door and offered me a hand which I gladly accepted. After I had exited he shut my door with a resounding thud and a chirp sounded as he locked his car with a little black remote. It wasn't long before his hand was at the small of my back guiding me, again, toward an unexpected elevator. Kisame held the door open and as we stepped in I noticed it was made entirely of glass.

"Wow, it's pretty." I hadn't meant to say it aloud but now it was too late to take it back. A deep rumbling signaled Kisame laughing. Moments later the elevator opened and we stepped foot into a plethora of loud throbbing music, bright lights, hot bodies grinding on a dance floor on the lower level which was conveniently connected to a bar. Above us an upper level with red velvet carpet and curtains, a fully stocked bar and some private booths with curtains. There were also normal tables next to the bar in the far corner. There was a thick layer of glass separating our level and the vip section above us. Sending a questioning glance to Itachi and Kisame they both smiled and Itachi kept his hand in place on my back. A gentle push put us in motion toward a deceptively small staircase in a far corner. I risked a glance up at the vip section and my heart stopped beating for a moment in time and at the sight before me I came to an abrupt halt.

A man in a black silk suit with a pure white shirt and a black tie stared down at me, he stood leaning relaxed on a rail just before the glass separating us. His pierced face captured my attention, his spikey orange hair rendered me speechless, his eyes bore deep into my soul leaving me feeling naked before him, but beyond all that the sexy smirk that played across his lips left me breathless and gasping for an explanation. Without breaking eye contact I turned my head back slightly toward Itachi and Kisame.

"Who is that?" my voice was more breathy and slightly off its normal pitch.

"That is our leader. Don't lose your fur over him kitten, he's got a girlfriend already." Kisame half joked. I pouted and glared which in turn caused said leader to quirk an amused eyebrow at me.

"That is Pein. Treat him with respect and he'll treat you the same." It was Itachi that time. I crossed my arms, cocked my hips, and snapped my eyes shut.

"Who needs fur when I've got claws?" With that I lifted my chin, set my shoulders, and strutted off toward the staircase with an extra sway in my hips. If I couldn't have him I'd sure as hell leave him something to remember me by.


End file.
